


Lifesaver

by siqwithaQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't unheard of for Ace, a professional model, to do photo shoots with actors, but it was a bit of a different matter for him to be doing a half-naked photo shoot with his celebrity crush, Monkey D. Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting several things tonight in celebration of my birthday tomorrow. I hope you enjoy them all!
> 
> NOTE! If this seems familiar to you, you may have read it before on my tumblr. Please keep this in mind, and don't accuse me of plagiarising myself, as has happened in the past.

Ace suppressed the urge to scowl at the squirming boy in his arms. The camera men were expressing their disapproval more openly as Luffy simply couldn't hold still for one picture.

Ace had been a fan of Monkey D Luffy, the accomplished actor, for a long time; Luffy had been a child actor, and since he was only a bit younger than Ace, Ace had grown up watching the long-running, popular TV show Luffy had starred in, and never failed to catch anything Luffy made even a cameo in since then. While being so close — holding him bridal style, even — left him a bit starstruck, he had to admit the real deal was a bit… grating.

"You're supposed to be unconscious," Ace whispered to Luffy, who had at some point started giggling to himself. He tried to ignore how his oldest celebrity crush's body, clad only in swim trunks, felt as it shook against his own bare chest. It was difficult.

"Oh, right!" Luffy took a deep breath, and then his eyes fluttered closed and he went instantly limp against Ace's chest.

"Perfect!" their director yelled. "Ace, baby, look heroic! You've just saved this defenceless boy from drowning — remember it! Feel it!  _Wear_  it! Staff, get more water on these two; the lights keep drying them off!"

Ice cold water rained down instantly from above, drawing a little squeal-sort of sound from Luffy.

"Cute," Ace mumbled before he could help it. Luffy heard it and glared at him.

"I am not cute," Luffy said with a little huff. It didn't make Ace believe him any more.

Ace couldn't help it. He leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to Luffy's forehead.

Right as he did so, a camera flash went off.

"Oh, perfect, perfect, perfect!" the director crooned. "That has to be the best shot we've gotten all night!"

"You can't be serious," Ace deadpanned. When he received only a nod in response, he sputtered, "You're not going to  _use_  that shot, are you?!"

"Of course I am! In fact, it gave me a great idea." The director, Izou, grinned at them and directed a little wink at Ace. "I'm thinking we need some CPR in our shoot. After all, what says 'life-saving' more than that? What do you think? You two up for a little mouth-to-mouth?"


End file.
